Hope in the Future
by mochicat
Summary: Ching Er, the final generation of Kinomoto Sakura - card captor - was the only savior of the future lives. She received a letter from the Falling of Galaxy, all girl enchantment shool, in order to learn the powers witchcraft. However……… !pliz R&R!
1. Entrance of the BOOK11

Hope in the Future  
  
Summary: Xiao Lon, the next card captor, generation of Kinomoto Sakura, was born in the world with evil spirits controlling parts of the world. The adventures will lead her through many dangers and catastrophes, but ...  
  
A/N: well... sorry that the summary is a bit general and common, but I couldn't think of a better idea for it. Anyways there will be tons of grammatical mistakes or maybe even some sentences that are hard to understand, but please don't complain for the sake of the ESL student.  
  
Chapter One: Entrance of the BOOK11  
  
The night before Ching Er's, actual name for Xiao Lon, birthday a letter had come by the delivery of a silvery cat with a pair of flashing yellow eyes. Right in advance Xiao Lon glanced back to the silver fluff, it had disappeared. She didn't seem shocked, but bewildering. The envelope was covered by some kind of glittered powder on the milky white coat and the words were shone with golden ink on the front page.  
  
Ching Er was contemplating about the letter from Falling of Galaxy, one of the best schools of teaching enchantments. There were not many students got invited or able to attend because full of human generation weren't allowed to be appeared in the school or capable to see the route from the pass way between theirs and wizardry world. (A/N: I am really stuck into Harry Potter so got some ideas from it.)  
  
Like always, Xiao Lon went to her favorite spot of the branches of the enormous-thousand-year-old tree. It had the flower of Sakura, but the smell of the maple leaf. She lied into the meticulously covered of the pinkish mini papers and got the chance to open the letter without the notice of her parents, aunt and uncle without a child. Slowly and anxiously, Xiao Lon realized there wasn't any paper in the envelope, but some kind of tricky question inside, "Book number eleven." What in the world is this demand thought Xiao Lon  
  
"Book number eleven..." murmured Xiao Lon, "Di shi i ban shu (Chinese means book number eleven)... book...book...BOOK11!!"  
  
"Ya that's it BOOK11!! Bu ka si i!! (cannot be imagined)"  
  
There was a sudden pause and the flower petals began to flow like heavy raindrops. The wind blew through the horizon of the earth and the clouds were likely to be sliced by the power of the sharp sword. Abruptly, the appearance of a puny shrine slightly looked from the direction of Xiao Lon.  
  
It let a sound of grimness out from the shabby door with spider webs all over that made a vague glass between the corners of the rectangle-shape- sliding door.  
  
Xiao Lon wasn't astonished or showed any sign of fear, but instead, she was calm and tranquil. When the door opened by itself with a squeaky sound from the mold pressing of the lower base to its ground, nothing there but darkness and the rotten air of fresh blood. Instantly, Xiao Lon jumped down from the thousand-year-old Sakura and strolled toward the temple. The grassy ground initiated to turn into river mix with silver liquid that seemed to be the blood of dragons. You could see from the sight of the spirits of dragons in the dusty feel of fluid. However, instead of walking below the surface, she was walking above.  
  
Being nearer and nearer, an arrow came out fiercely from the far side of the deep ocean. Just in time, Xiao Lon leaped back in a fraction of a second, "Who is it!?! Why being so prowling at letting go a cold shot!?"  
  
To be continue...  
  
A/N: this is a bit short, but it's ok. I tried my best to revise the draft over and over again - getting vex of doing it. I'll try to add more of interesting facts into the next chapter and make it longer (although there isn't much time to be spared).  
  
Pliz r&r!! 


	2. Back to the Era

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me. It is created by CLAMP  
  
Hope in the Future  
  
Recaptured~*~ Xiao Lon got a letter of deceive from the Falling of Galaxy. The answer had carried out an ancient temple that had the spirits of dragons. Suddenly, an arrow shot out from nowhere...  
  
Chapter Two: Back to Era  
  
The whisper sound of the traveling of the wind grew louder and heavier. There was no one, but full air of spirits. Xiao Lon glared cautiously through the surrounding creatures. There was no sign of them attacked her just an instant before.  
  
Not spending more time of wondering, she paced to the temple stairs and got in without any more trouble. Slowly, the illumination started to appear and got nearer. Ching Er came out from the blood-polluted shrine and with no time at all, she recognized that place - the place of the previous generation of the card captors.  
  
Whatsoever, Xiao Lon kept going until she reached to the Penguin Park. She grasped the voice at once. The familiar voice that she dreamed several days before was now showing the reality in front of her. She swiftly jumped into the adjacent tree and eavesdropped.  
  
"Please Syaoran... don't tell Tomoyo about what is going on..." Sakura grabbed Li's sleeve tightly.  
  
"But Sakura... she will discovered soon or later... and it would be better if we tell her now than later!"  
  
Ching Er was wondering quietly in the tree.  
  
"..." Sakura felt a sense of something powerful was surrounding the park, "Syaoran our meeting is explored..." Syaoran hurriedly be in charged with his traditional sword and Sakura unsealed her star staff.  
  
Xiao Lon instantly realized who were they talking about because there suddenly appeared various kinds of killers, wizards, witch, martial artists, imprecators, etc. They looked similar from each direction and seemed like couldn't make any bit of sounds. By the time of the rebellion among those people, Xiao Lon accidentally tripped. "Oh great!" she whispered violently.  
  
Now those gangs turned to the direction of Xiao Lon with miserable looks on their faces. She was gruesome, but decided to join with Syaoran and Sakura in her fighting position. There was no equipment she could use, but by her memory of the dream. Everything was happening the same way as she dreamed in her nightmare.  
  
She strode slowly toward those two-so-like-couple mates and spoke softly, "Anything that makes you fear." Xiao Lon was giving out the hint.  
  
To be continue...  
  
A/N: sorry that I didn't add as much information as I said in the precious chapter. Even though, this is still short like the chapter before, but hopefully you will enjoy it. ( right now really upset about deleting my old fanfic that I wrote in the past caz that storyline seems better ~ o ~ ) Anyways~  
  
Please R&R!! 


End file.
